sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sonic KinetiX
Before i get started i should start of by saying if you don't know what this is about then go to the bottom of my page and read Kingdom KinetiX and there you go.--Famotill 04:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC)Famotill This forum is escpicially for Creating a character that has kinetic abilities.This is the power to control things with your mind body, etc. or your regular fancharacter can be in the storyline.(i can't have too many though or it would mess up the story. Kingdom KinetiX It is a country in Blaze's dimension where many Kinetics live. The only Kinetics that live here are the main branch Kinetics(not including Blaze. There are many activities here. I plan on including: 1.A point system in role playing so who ever wins a battle gets ten coins in which they can buy things from the store. Such as weapons and new abilities(giving you the oppurtunities to make up move's as you go except in battle). No health bonuses though just things that i feel can be used fairly in battle. This is not an option for people in story mode. 2.A roleplaying chat. This isn't for fighting this for people who want to make their characters talk about things that go on with them. Here you can chat as if the character is apart of the story talking about event is the story. 3. Roleplaying. Go CRAZY. But first the boring part. You can't make up moves in the middle of a battle. Your character isn't freakin GOD they aren't indestructible. Don't lie saying you won a battle for coins. Don't keep getting up. Really this just makes a battle boring if your opponent has outsmarted again and again don't get back up cause there gonna outsmart you again and again.So maybe next time chump i mean champ.Let's have a good fight and no arguments please. It's annoying and stupid. I'm not a snitch but c'mon after a while i gotta tell someone. It ruins it for everyone. Don't complain to me about people being unfair cause if they are i'll see it when i'm reading it. You guys are smart people. I can't wait to see you guys battle each other and if someone is unfair i'll step in. We don't want any fancharacters dead.So Have Fun!!! 4. Story Mode. This is the center of this forum. It is what makes the events happen in other things as well. For example if a level your fighting on was previously destroyed then well it's in ruins but that allows you to change up the battle. Things keep changing!Also if you want your character to be in the story then message me and i'll see if i can squeeze them in. 5.Chat. Here you can talk about anything sonic related. Or things that aare goin on i don't care. Talk about what you want. Store Store Clerk:So what can i do for you? Roleplay Chat Talk About what you want! Roleplay Here are the battlefields! Disturbia A spooky town that has a haunted night club.A haunted Casino. And at the edge of town a haunted Manor! The Brave triumph here. For the party going characters as well. Some where Disturbia by Rihanna is always playing. Good luck you'll need it. Fill in Name For Battle Here Pork Town A happy go lucky town where it is all rural. Country out here. An open spaced battlefield calls for strategists and speedy warriors. Name for Battle Swamp A dark dreary place. This is good for slow fighters looking to trap some one with the envronment. Oh bring some bug spray to. Name for Battle Blaze's Castle Blaze's castle battle for supremecy atop this mighty castle. Any warrior is welcome. Name For Battle Mystic Jungle Come here and view the beautiful sites grind on vines and have amazing battles. Rumor has it that the plants here grow! Amazing. Name Of Battle Gladiator Village A marvelous Southern Asian themed village.It is always day here. Catch some sun. Go surfing. Or watch the sunset with that special someone.There is an island in the middle of the village where a coliseum is made. Have massive battles with multiple people Name Of Battle Seaside ruins Just outside the vilage is sea momoral. It holds ruins and an ancient temple.Enter the boobie-trapped temple if you are brave. Treasure Hunters are more than welcome. Name Of Battle Wind Valley Catch the currents and battle on the rocks. here anyone can fly. Speed characters have the advantage. Name Of Battle Fire Canyon Here explore a vast desort along with a rocky battlefield. Don't slip here. This is rumored to be the quitest place in the country. Name Of Battle Kingdom KinetiX The largest battlefield yet. Have massive battles here but beware of nighttime criminals. Man there tough. Name Of Battle STORY MODE COMING SOON CHAT